Sonic Drift
}} |genre = Kart racing |modes = Single-player }} is a kart racing video game by Sega that was only released in Japan for the Game Gear on March 18, 1994. It features Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Doctor Robotnik. Gameplay Players race around a series of tracks in either single races or a Grand Prix consisting of six courses, collecting rings and using power-ups to obtain First Place. Each playable character has different positive and negative attributes, and can utilize a Special Ability at the cost of 2 rings. Sonic, who drives a red and white sports car known as the ''Cyclone, has great speed and handling but poor control, and has a speed boost as his Special Ability. Tails, who drives a 1960s-era Formula 1 car called the MTP-01 Wheelwind, is well-balanced in terms of his speed, acceleration and handling, but does not stand out in any particular area- he can utilize a powerful jump as his Special Ability, which allows him to avoid obstacles and particularly tough corners. Eggman (as he is referred to in this game), who pilots a modified version of his standard Eggmobile known as the Egg Typhoon, has poor acceleration, but has very high top speed and cornering abilities, and can toss Bombs onto the track that can cause his rivals to spin out. Finally, Amy Rose, who drives a yellow and blue vintage convertible called the Breeze, has great acceleration at the cost of low top speed, and has the ability to attack by throwing small heart-shaped objects that slow down her opponents and alter their controls for a short time. Sonic Drift establishes a few characteristics for Amy Rose, who had her first appearance as a playable character in this game. The car she races in returns with her in future racing games Sonic R and Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing. The instruction manual also features a picture of Amy holding an umbrella that she would later have use of in gameplay in Sonic the Fighters. The courses are based on the 6 Zones from the original Sonic game - Green Hill, Marble, Spring Yard, Labyrinth, Star Light, and Scrap Brain. Reception Reception for Sonic Drift have been mixed. On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the game a 19 out of 40.NEW GAMES CROSS REVIEW: ソニックドリフト2. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.327. Pg.41. 24 March 1995. GameSpot described the game as "Sonic's first attempt to rival Mario Kart falls short due to a lack of options and bland track design."http://www.gamespot.com/sonic-gems-collection/reviews/sonic-gems-collection-review-6131881 Re-releases Sonic Drift was re-released on the Sonic Mega Collection Plus compilation for the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC and was also included as an unlockable extra in Sonic Adventure DX. See also *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Team Sonic Racing *Sonic Drift 2 Notes References External links *Sonic Drift series at MobyGames Category:1994 video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Game Gear games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Karting video games Category:Racing video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Single-player video games